Nala/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2451.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.png NalaFRT4.png|Nala believing Simba is dead Sarafinamourns.png|Nala and her mother mourning Simba and Mufasa SexyNalaMilja3.png|Shocked Nala Crynala.png|Nala crying against her mother nala.stalks.pumbaa.png|Young Adult Nala stalks Pumbaa Nalachase.png|Nala pursues Pumbaa ChaseNala.png|Nala chasing Pumba Nala.tlk.png|Surprised Nala Imagesnf.jpg|Nala and Simba fight Simba VS Nala.png|Nala and Simba baring their teeth Bluraynala.png|Nala failing to recognize Simba Happy Adult Nala TLK.png|Happy Nala Happy Nala.png|Nala after her encounter with Simba Loveinthejungle.png|Nala discovers Simba A Friendly Reunion.png|Nala and Simba reunite adult+simba+nala.png|Nala meeting with Simba again Simba introduces Nala.png|Nala Simba and Timon Tumblr lpmiwyq0Mh1qhf6bvo1 500.png|Nala Simba timon and pumba SadNala1.png|Sad Nala Simba_Nala.png Foronce.png|"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." DodavanjeGrive2.png NalaPeersQuestioningly.png|"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" Someone Help Nala.png|Nala after Simba pulls her in Poor_wet_Nala.png|Nala getting out of the water SimbaNalaSoaked.png|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Nalalick.png|Nala licks Simba Nala_the_LOOK600.png|Nala in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Simba_Nala_CYFTLT.png|Nala embracing Simba Im_Angry_Because_Simba_39_s_Feet_Smell_Bad.png|Nala Adultcoolcutenala.png|Nala arguing with Simba Nala Timon Sleeping TLK 8106.png|Nala and Timon The King Has Returned Nala TLK 8181.png|Nala explaining to Timon and Pumbaa Nala .png|Nala quoting Simba Lionking 4.png|Nala and Simba getting ready for a battle Universe Pride.png|Nala among her pride NalaFRT1.png|Confused Nala NalaFRT2.png|Shocked Sarabi and Nala NalaFRT3.png|"Simba!" NalainBattle.png|Nala fights for Simba Tlkscreenshots act3 126.png|Nala watching Simba and Sarabi Nuzzle NalaSarabi.png|Nala and Sarabi Lionesses.png|Nala and Sarabi roar for Simba Nimba.png 17474.png|Nala with Simba, Rafiki, and their newborn cub |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Parents Simba'spride.png NalaSppres.png|Nala with her mate and infant daughter Lion2-disneyscreencaps.png|Nala in "He Lives In You" Anointed.png|Nala and Simba smiling at their daughter Nala nuzzle.png|Nala nuzzling her daughter simbas_pride_0367.png|Nala and Simba Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png|Nala and her mate YNalaYŠok.png|Nala pins and nuzzles Simba Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220841-1024-768.png|Nala reassures Simba NalaintotheRoyal_39_sDen.png|Nala smiles at Simba YNalaYŠok1.png|Nala ready to defend her daughter YNalaYŠok2.png|Nala looking back at her mate and daughter Nala_LK2SP.png|Nala looks back at Simba Nala TLK 2 Simba's Pride.png|Nala smiles at Simba Parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Nala with her mate and daughter images 39898989898 .png|Nala embraces her daughter Secondmovienala.png|Nala looking at Simba Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Nala and her mate Roar.png|Nala and Kiara watching Simba and Kovu exchanging roars Kiara Nala.png|Nala alongside Kiara NotEver.png|Nala and Kiara watching Simba Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Nala sleeps next to Simba YNalaYŠok4.png|Nala encourages Simba YNalaYŠok5.png|Nala shocked Kiaraandnala.jpg|Nala and her daughter during Kovu's exile YNalaYŠok6.png|Nala and Vitani YNalaYŠok7.png|Angry Nala ZiraKiaraFallUpendi1.png|Nala shouting to Kiara RafikiSimba'spride7.png|Nala at her daughter's wedding End1.png|Nala and her family All Together.png Lions' backs.png Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Nala and her family roar The_Lion_King_II_Simba_39_s_Pride.png|Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara on Pride Rock |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar= 2016-05-15-02_03_30.png 2016-05-15-02_03_35.png 2016-05-15-02_03_39.png 2016-05-15-02_03_42.png 2016-05-15-02_03_52.png 2016-05-15-02_03_55.png 2016-05-15-02_03_59.png 2016-05-15-02_36_10.png 2016-05-15-02_36_25.png 2016-05-15-02_36_33.png 2016-05-15-02_38_13.png 2016-05-15-02_38_20.png 2016-05-15-02_38_22.png 2016-05-15-02_38_24.png 2016-05-15-02_39_13.png 2016-05-15-02_39_15.png 2016-05-15-02_39_29.png 2016-05-15-02_39_37.png 2016-05-15-02_39_39.png |-|The Lion Guard = |-|Promotional= Kion and Parents.png|Nala with her mate, Simba, and son, Kion TLG promotional.png|Nala with her mate Simba, her son Kion, and the spirit of Simba's father, Mufasa SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala in a promotional video for The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar |-|Other Media= Tale of two brothers pride rock.png|Nala watching Kopa run to Simba Images_247_.png|Ni and Nala Nalakopa.jpg|Nala looks at her son Kopa, half-amused and half-concerned Family.png|Nala with Simba and Kopa KH Nala.png|Nala in Kingdom Hearts II Adultnalaplush.jpg|Adult Nala Plush Nala v. Sarafina.png|Nala compared to her mother Kion and Parents.png|Simba and Nala with their son, Kion SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala Uk lion-king dvd ps e121233f.png |-|Concepts= nala model sheet.png|Concept artwork of cub Nala Lk storyboard1 013.png Nala04.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Concept Adult Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Cub nala concept.png Concept Adult Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of Nala in a tree evenmorelkconceptartofnalaandsimba.png|Concept art of Nala and Simba Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-again.png Concept Adult Nala 4.png|Concept of adult Nala bathing herself Junglenala.png|Nala's King of the Jungle design Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889834-500-397.png Animate Young Nala.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 4.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Concept Adult Nala.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries